


Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2

by poknixia



Series: Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group texts, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), Modern Westeros, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poknixia/pseuds/poknixia
Summary: Sequel to "Wolf Pack 🐺🐺"Basically it's just the Stark kid's group chat ft their SOs. But this time, it's the holidays!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026939
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	1. 'Tis the Season

_ Robb Stark added Talisa Stark, Sansa Stark, and 9 others to the group _

_ Robb Stark changed the group name to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

_ Robb Stark changed their name to “Robb” _

Robb:

alright fuckers, who can sneak alcohol into aunt lysa’s house for sevenmas?

Talisa Stark:

This is the “big surprise” that you’ve been working on?

Seriously?

Arya Stark:

oh for fuck’s sake

not again

Margaery Tyrell:

You realize Rick is just going to add Catelyn again, right?

Robb:

i’ve already considered that and worked out a brilliant plan.

_ Robb removed Rickon Stark as an Administrator _

_ Robb changed “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” settings _

Robb:

now he can’t add or remove people or do anything else fun

Sansa Stark:

🙄🙄🙄

Rickon Stark:

seriously???

marge added mom to the chat!

Margaery Tyrell:

Since when do you actually spell words out?

Lyanna Mormont:

He started writing his school work like texts so we’ve made the switch to actual words when texting.

It’s helped him immensely.

Rickon Stark:

yeah

thats right

im smart

Lyanna Mormont:

🤦

Next step is punctuation and capitalization.

_ Margaery Tyrell likes this message _

Sansa Stark:

That is so cute! 😍😍

_ Lyanna Mormont and Rickon Stark dislike this message _

Okay, fine! Nevermind!

_ Lyanna Mormont and Rickon Stark like this message _

Theon Greyjoy:

im too old for this shit

Jon Snow:

You’re two years older than me.

Robb:

and meeee

Theon Greyjoy:

i’m a *👴*𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓇𝓉𝓎 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓂𝒶𝓃*👴* now

_ Jon Snow added Olenna Tyrell to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

Margaery Tyrell:

Why do you still have her phone number?

Delete it right this instant.

I’ll fucking add Catelyn again.

_ Rickon Stark dislikes this message _

Olenna Tyrell:

Language, dear.

_ Robb and Jon Snow like this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I thought it was a prank ..?

Right?

Olenna Tyrell:

This should be quite enjoyable.

Robb:

no

no

well the language thing was funny but still

no

no

no

nononononono

_ Robb removed Olenna Tyrell from “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

_ Robb removed Jon Snow, Margaery Tyrell, and 7 others as Administrators _

Robb:

no adding more people

i included all the girlfriends and boyfriend this time

so we don’t need anymore

Margaery Tyrell:

fiance*

_ Sansa Stark likes this message _

_ Robb dislikes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Thanks

Jon Snow:

We’re still watching you, Waters.

_ Robb and Theon Greyjoy like this message _

Arya Stark:

shut up

we’ve been together for almost 5 years now

you can cut the big brother shit

Jon Snow:

You were a minor!

Arya Stark:

i was 17, you whiny little bitch

Margaery Tyrell:

Don’t get all high and mighty as if you’re better than us.

I’m watching you, Snow. 👀👀

_ Arya Stark likes this message _

Arya Stark:

why the fuck cannot i not change my name????

Robb:

I am not having a repeat of last time!

we learned our lesson

no adding people

no removing people

no changing your or other names

no telling mom, RICKON

_ Rickon Stark dislikes this message _

Talisa Stark:

Robb, why even make another chat with all these rules?

_ Margaery Tyrell, Arya Stark, and 3 others like this message _

Robb:

ALRIGHT FINE

you all can change your names but one misstep and the privilege will be revoked!!!!

Margaery Tyrell:

I can’t believe you know how to use “revoked”

_ Robb changed Margaery Tyrell’s name to “🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️” _

🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️:

Robb, are you fucking serious?

🖕🏼🖕🏼

Sansa Stark:

Robb, don’t be mean.

_ Robb changed “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” settings _

Robb:

there

change your own names

losers

_ 🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️🗑️ changed their name to “🌻 Margie 🌼” _

_ Arya Stark changed their name to “Arya” _

_ Theon Greyjoy changed their name to “🔥♨️🌶️” _

_ Sansa Stark changed their name to “Sansy🐝 _ _ ” _

_ Myrcella Baratheon changed their to “Cella” _

_ Brandon Stark changed their name to “Bran” _

Robb:

oh my goooooods

😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧

that’s so many changes

and theon

what the fuck even is that

🔥♨️🌶️:

its because im hot

🌻 Margie 🌼:

ew

_ Arya, Sansy🐝, and 2 others like this message _

🔥♨️🌶️:

dont hate

masturbate 😉😉😉

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I’m gay.

Arya:

i wish i was

_ Gendry Waters-Baratheon dislikes this message _

🔥♨️🌶️:

the dont hate still stands

_ Rickon Stark changed their name to “Ricky 💦💦💦” _

_ Lyanna Stark changed their name to “Lya” _

Robb:

ew

Ricky 💦💦💦:

shut up robb

Lya:

Try again, Ricky.

Ricky 💦💦💦:

Shut up, Robb.

Sansy🐝:

You should’ve started dating Lyanna years ago.

_ Lya likes this message _

Bran:

What’s even the point of this chat anyway?

We still have the Stark Fam chat so why this one?

Cella:

Yeah, even Lya and I are in the family chat now.

Robb:

for alcohol

duh

Talisa Stark:

Robb, not again.

Sansy🐝:

We got into enough trouble last time.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Agreed.

I really don’t want to go another month without seeing Arry.

🔥♨️🌶️:

didnt you rat her out for sneaking out and shit

Arya:

yes

he did

and he paid for it dearly

as will you if you keep this shit up

🔥♨️🌶️:

👌👌👌👌👌

got it

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I think we should all just leave while we can.

_ Gendry Waters-Baratheon left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

_ Robb added Gendry Waters-Baratheon to “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

Robb:

NO

i said no leaving

🌻 Margie 🌼:

You didn’t, actually.

Robb:

well then

NO LEAVING

if you leave, we all disown you

Arya:

fuck off

Robb:

NO

Arya:

🖕🏼

f

u

c

k

🖕🏼

o

f

f

🖕🏼

Robb:

I JUST WANT TO DRINK

Talisa Stark:

Honey you’re not going to be drinking even if there is alcohol.

Remember the deal, if I can’t then you can’t?

Sansy🐝:

OH MY GODS

🤩😍🤩😍🤩

Cella:

Why is Sansa squealing?

My ears hurt

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I have earplugs in my purse if you want some.

Arya:

no

absolutely not

i just got used to this one

not again

Bran:

Wow, two pregnancies in one year.

Why??

Talisa Stark:

No, no, no! 

Just breastfeeding!!

Robb:

wait what

i thought you said you were pregnant again??

babe

we literally just scheduled the doctor’s appointment??

🔥♨️🌶️:

WHAT

AGAIN

WHY

Jon Snow:

I’m buying you condoms for Sevenmas.

Robb:

I MEAN WHAT

I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T PREGNANT

HA HA HA

THE APPOINTMENT IS FOR ME

HA HA

🌻 Margie 🌼:

You’re an idiot Robb.

Sansy🐝:

I AM GOING TO KNIT SO MANY HATS

Arya:

this is perfect timing. absolutely wonderful. /s

Ricky 💦💦💦:

yea

mom wont even care that you and gendry eloped

Arya:

i am going to kill you, rick

i am going to slowly scalp you like a fucking bolton.

i will wear your skin as a suit and make you watch me waltz around in it as you die

Jon Snow:

YOU WHAT

WATERS YOU ARE A DEAD MAN

Also holy shit, Arya. You need to fucking calm down.

Robb:

I AM ON MY WAY TO YOUR PLACE RIGHT NOW

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Rickon!!

Why?!?!?!?!

Sansy🐝:

YOU GOT MARRIED BEFORE ME??

Arya:

not my fault marge took so long to grow a pair 🤷🤷

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I’m sorry that we did the responsible thing and waited to get married!

Arya:

you mean the boring thing 🥱

babe, stop calling me

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER

Ricky 💦💦💦:

lol

get fucked

Cella:

Considering that they’re married, I think he already has.

_ Arya likes this message _

_ Robb, Jon Snow, and 🔥♨️🌶️ dislike this message _

Bran:

Arya, mom is going to be pissed.

Arya:

but then she’ll be so happy about another baby that she’ll forget all about me

problem solved

Talisa Stark:

Except that we’re not telling anyone for another few months.

We literally found out a week ago and SOMEONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT A SECRET.

Robb:

babe

you’re the one that told them

?????

Talisa Stark:

I can’t drink anyway because I’m still breastfeeding, YOU told them about the pregnancy.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Alright, we all need to be sworn to secrecy.

Especially Sansa.

_ Sansy🐝 dislikes this message _

Robb:

sansa do not tell mom or else i’ll make a toast at your wedding about how i had marge first

🌻 Margie 🌼:

You’re disgusting.

Robb:

NO

not like that!

i meant dating!

ew

Bran:

Simple, if someone tells mom about Talisa, we tell mom something about them.

🔥♨️🌶️:

yall got nothing on me

Arya:

oh really?

i don’t?

check your email, bitch

🔥♨️🌶️:

i stand corrected

i will abide by the rules

Cella:

This is insane.

Talisa Stark:

You’d think that you would be used to it by now.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Let her get through Sevenmas, that’s the real test.

Lya:

Have fuuuun

Sansy🐝:

We will, we all will.

Mom has already started talking to your sister about you joining us in Riverrun for the holiday.

Lya.

No.

Sansy🐝:

Oh yes, it’s happening.

Ricky 💦💦💦:

woah woah woah

shouldnt she celebrate with her fam???

Talisa Stark:

Nope.

🔥♨️🌶️:

sevenmas is a southern westeros kind of thing

my family doesnt even celebrate it

the only reason i do is because of catelyn

Sansy🐝:

Which means Lya is free to join us.

For the whole trip.

Cella:

Well you guys have fun. There is no way my grandfather is going to let me miss out on the Lannister party.

Sansy🐝:

Gendry spoke to Robert about it already, he decided that you all would join us this year.

Cella:

@Gendry Waters-Baratheon Why would you betray me??

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

If I have to go, you have to go.

Cella:

Greeeeaaaat 🙃🙃🙃

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Tywin can suck it.

_ Cella likes this message _

Also you all are of course already invited to the Tyrell Winter Gala.

🔥♨️🌶️:

winter gala??

seriously????

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Yes. Winter Gala.

It’s a bit too early for it to be considered a Sevenmas party so it’s a Winter Gala!

🔥♨️🌶️:

then wait

duh

🌻 Margie 🌼:

My father wanted for our party to be the first of the season, he thinks it makes us seem “in the know” and won’t listen to me or my Grandmother

Arya:

no

not going

can’t make me

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Too bad. You’re already RSVP’d 🙂🙂

And Catelyn was very excited to take a family trip to the Reach.

Talisa Stark:

As long as Catelyn is willing to help with Torrhen, then we can go.

Robb:

noooo

i don’t wanna

Talisa Stark:

And I didn’t wanna tell everyone that you couldn’t keep it in your pants but here we are.

Robb:

i’ll go

Arya:

i am going to scream

Cella:

Literally already screaming rn

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Don’t worry, we always invite the important families of Westeros, so Gendry WILL be there.

_ Gendry Waters-Baratheon dislikes this message _

And the Martells, so you’ll have Arianne to talk to.

Arya:

that doesn’t sound too bad

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Thought so.

Also the dress code is formal so have fuuun

_ Arya dislikes this message _

Sansy🐝:

Did mom not tell you guys about the Tyrell party?

It’s in like 2 weeks

We already booked hotel rooms for everyone. 

She sent an email almost a month ago with booking information for the hotel and flight.

I’ve been reminding her of it almost daily for the past month.

I just checked, the email was sent to everyone. Do you guys just never check?

You all are going and that is final.

Arya:

ffs

🔥♨️🌶️:

i just saw the email

jon and i get to be roomies 🤙

Jon Snow:

I’m not going anymore.


	2. Plans Fall Apart

“Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2”

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Bran has been picked up from university and is with Loras.

All cars are on route to the airport now.

Sansa wants to know ETAs

🔥♨️🌶️:

tell her ill be there when im there

🌻 Margie 🌼:

That is not going to happen and you are going to tell me when you’ll be here or you can try to catch a taxi and pay the fee all on your own ❤️

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

We’re still waiting to board.

Cella:

Our flight was delayed.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

The rest of the Starks and Lyanna are on the plane already so Arya can’t respond here.

She said “i’m not the fucking pilot, i have no gods damned idea when we’ll be there. tell them to learn to be fucking patient”

Oh, she didn’t want me to send that whole thing.

Arya said she’s not sure when they’ll land.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Oh my gods.

Is Jon on the flight too? If he missed the flight Sansa will lose her shit

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Yeah sorry, I counted him as a Stark.

🔥♨️🌶️:

so no one else is here yet?

what the fuuuuck

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Oh, so you’re already there? Perhaps if you had let someone know you could have already been in one of the cars!

Loras literally had to drive past the airport to get Bran, he could have gotten you on his way there!

Cella:

Just be thankful you don’t have to sit in an enclosed space with my mother and brother.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Speaking of, make sure that Mrs. Baratheon sits in front of Robert.

Cella:

Tommen asked mom to sit with him and Joff will probably take the other seat in their row, so we’ll let them get on first and put dad behind him.

I’ll grab the window seat and ask him to sit with me.

And you sit in the aisle seat next to him so he doesn’t grab the stewardess.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Sounds good.

🔥♨️🌶️:

and i thought my family was fucked up

yall gotta fucking plan where to sit on a flight

🌻 Margie 🌼:

If I could have invited you two without your family I would have, sorry babes

Also, I’ve made sure to note your lack of a response, Greyjoy

🔥♨️🌶️:

Tyrell.

_ 🌻 Margie 🌼 likes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Tommen isn’t too bad.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

No, I suppose not. But he never quite got over his crush on me.

Cella:

Yeah, but once I explained to him that you prefer women he seemed to be a bit better about it, right?

🌻 Margie 🌼:

He should have been better about it when he learned that I’m nearly 10 years older than him.

_ Gendry Waters-Baratheon likes this message. _

Cella:

Oh, we’re about to board. We’ll see you soon!!

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Good luck! 😘😘😘

And Theon, my grandmother called the airport so you should be able to wait in the VIP lounge until we get there!

~

Cella:

Okay.

So. 

Please don’t freak out.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Oh gods, no.

What is happening now??!!?!?!?!

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Is something else going on too?

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Yes! Theon is a complete airhead and has no idea what he’s doing!

🔥♨️🌶️:

i can still see txts!!!!!!

🌻 Margie 🌼:

IDIOT!

Cella:

What happened?

🌻 Margie 🌼:

He left the airport AND HIS LUGGAGE to go to a cafe because he saw some cute guy walk over there.

So now Sansa is on the phone with him frantically searching for the cafe and finding out where to pick him up and alternating between that and calling the airport to sort out his luggage situation!

🔥♨️🌶️:

marge

he looked like he could snap me in half

i /needed/ to get his number

🌻 Margie 🌼:

BUT YOU DIDN’T EVEN MANAGE TO GET IT

_ 🔥♨️🌶️ dislikes this message _

STOP TEXTING AND FOCUS ON FIGURING OUT WHERE YOU ARE

GODS

I have never felt such second-hand stress in MY LIFE!

Cella:

Oh.

Well.

In that case.

Gendry will explain.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Me?

Why me??

Cella:

You’re the one who couldn’t hold his bladder and left Robert alone!

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

You took a nap!

On a short flight!

Who does that??

Cella:

I JUST FINISHED UP FINALS.

I AM TIRED.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

What did Robert do?

I literally cannot handle two idiots today

🔥♨️🌶️:

im not an idiot!!!!!!!!!

i thought airports held onto luggage until you were ready to leave

how was i supposed to know that it would be unclaimed??

🌻 Margie 🌼:

BECAUSE YOU LITERALLY DID NOT CLAIM IT

THUS, UNCLAIMED

ANSWER SANSA’S CALL

NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID ROBERT DO??

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

He groped a stewardess.

Cersei saw.

A fight broke out on the plane.

Robert asked if the kids were even his.

Cersei didn’t answer.

Now airport security is involved.

🔥♨️🌶️:

at least im not that bad

right margie-poo

🌻 Margie 🌼:

You know what?

Fuck Robert

Fuck Cersei

And FUCK JOFFREY

@Cella @Gendry grab Tommen and your luggage and meet us at pick up, they can find their own way

And @🔥♨️🌶️ for the love of all that is holy under the seven, please stop stressing my fiancé out more than is necessary.

Cella:

Already on it, I also sent Gendry up to customer service to look into finding Theon’s belongings.

Tell Sans that once she helps Theon get back to the airport to let us know and Gen will call him and help him.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Cella, you are a life saver and I love you dearly.

_ Cella likes this message _

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

I helped too

🌻 Margie 🌼:

You are also a dear, Gendry

_ Gendry Waters-Barathon likes this message _

~

Arya:

sup bitches

we’re here and ready to fucking fight

Lya:

And we all have headaches.

Ricky 💦💦💦:

babies are awful

Talisa Stark:

I don’t want to hear another fucking word out of you three until you decide to help.

_ Talisa Stark left “Wolf Pack 🐺🐺 pt 2” _

Robb:

im going to ask that we please leave my wife alone

please, gods, please just leave her be

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Do I even want to know?

Arya:

yeah

Torr-hell was pissed off the whole flight and kept screaming

so now Mom, Dad, Robb, and Talisa are all pissy

oh, and Rickon was almost murdered by Talisa for complaining the whole time

and Mom won’t shUT THE FUCK UP

Ricky 💦💦💦:

not my fault the baby was annoying

Lya:

I need medicine.

Please, anyone. Save me.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Oh gods.

Just get all your asses to the cars. Now.

Sansa and I are in Garlan’s SUV, Willas drove his car, Garlan is in the minivan, and Loras brought our van for Bran.

Find your designated car and get the fuck inside.

Lya:

Not to be annoying or stressful, but I DEFINITELY recommend rearranging cars so that the adults are all together.

Arya:

yea, like they will def murder one of us if we’re with them

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Sansa is going to lose her mind.

Oh my gods.

We’re all going to pay for this.

Jon Snow:

Marge, give me like 2 minutes and I will send out a new arrangement.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I could kiss you.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Got Theon’s luggage!

Cella:

And I’ve got Tommen’s, Gendry’s, and mine all together.

Tommen and I will pick up Theon’s stuff then meet you at the cars.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Alright, I’m going to call Theon.

@🌻 Margie 🌼 Get Sansa off the phone and I can take over.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I have never been more thankful that the Starks managed to pick responsible partners.

Jon Snow:

@Cella Hold off on going to cars

_ Cella likes this message _

Lya:

It looks like Arya is about to start a screaming match with Catelyn, so if we could figure out what car she’s going to, that would be fantastic right about now!!

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Why? Why today of all days?

Lya:

Well Ricky was annoyed because of the baby and then all the people staring at them.

Ricky 💦💦💦:

not my fault

Lya:

Then Arya got annoyed with Gendry for sending her whole message. So she started complaining about him to me, but Mrs. Stark overheard and started lecturing her about appearances.

Then Arya started texting the group in the middle of the lecture so Mrs. Stark tried to take her phone away and Arya started screaming about how she’s an adult now and they can’t ground her like they used to. So then Mrs. Stark started yelling at Arya for being disrespectful and now they’re just yelling over top of each other.

Oh, and now the baby is crying again. Robb and Talisa look ready to murder someone.

And Mr. Stark looks reeaaalllly tired.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

…

Can someone please take over?

Lya:

Ooooh, and now Ricky is involved.

He was laughing so Mrs. Stark started yelling at him too.

Bran:

Put Talisa, Robb, and Torrhen with me in the van.

Lya:

Can it hold that many people?

🌻 Margie 🌼:

It should, it’s four seats and the back is open for the wheelchair.

Jon Snow:

Got it! Let me rework it and then send it out.

Bran:

Loras and I are almost there, I’ll let him know the new arrangements once we get it figured out.

Jon Snow:

Rickon and Lya ride with Sansa and Margaery.

@Lya Help get Rickon away from Aunt Cat, and we’ll need him to help lighten the mood in the SUV so if you need to, stop at a food place on your way out and I can pay you back later.

Lya:

I’ll grab our suitcases and try to pull him away now.

@🌻 Margie 🌼 Text me what kind of coffee Sansa likes and we’ll grab it

_ 🌻 Margie 🌼 likes this message _

Jon Snow:

I’ll get Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned and we’ll ride with Willas. @🌻 Margie 🌼 Ask Willas to put on his classical music, it’ll calm them down and give them something else to focus on.

_ 🌻 Margie 🌼 likes this message _

Arya, Gendry, Myrcella, Tommen, and Theon will ride with Garlan in the minivan. @Gendry Waters-Baratheon Just grab Theon when you can find him and walk with him to the van, @Cella Stop by and grab Arya on your way, I’ll tell her where to go when I grab Aunt Cat but she may need someone to vent to.

Cella:

Tommen and I are heading over to Arya now, we’ll wait until we see you with Catelyn before grabbing her.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

On the phone with Theon, I should be able to meet up with him soon

Jon Snow:

And then I’ll tell Robb that he, Talisa, and Torrhen can ride in the van. @Bran If you wanna ask Loras to help with the carseat that could help Robb and Talisa relax a bit more, less stuff to do.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I told Willas to put on his favorite CD. I’ll text Garlan to start unbuckling the carseat so we can switch it over to the van.

Jon Snow:

As for luggage, fit it in whatever car you can. The SUV should have plenty of space in the back, but if it fits somewhere else let it. Margaery and I can sort it all out later.

Everyone got it?

Ricky 💦💦💦:

we got all of our stuff and lya just grabbed aryas stuff too

Cella:

Gendry has his and Theon’s luggage, would that fit in the SUV too?

🌻 Margie 🌼:

Yeah, you all tend to pack light so that should work.

Gendry Waters-Baratheon:

Got Theon, we’re on our way to drop stuff off at the SUV

_ 🌻 Margie 🌼 and Jon Snow like this message _

Jon Snow:

So everyone else’s bags should fit in their designated car, just go to your car put your stuff away and go.

@Bran I just sent Robb and Talisa to Loras if you want to give him a heads up

Bran:

Garlan just dropped off the carseat, we should be all set when they get here.

Jon Snow:

@Cella Ned, Cat, and I are on our way to Willas’s car now, so you can swoop in and grab Arya whenever

Cella:

On it!

Tommen brought some of those specialty chocolates from KL and offered them to Arya so we are goooood!

Jon Snow:

Perfect, we’ll see you all later.

🌻 Margie 🌼:

I love you so much.

You’re the best step-grandfather ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I quickly want to thank everyone who read, gave kudos to, and commented on my last Wolf Pack story. It was just a fun piece that I had in my brain and it was really wonderful to have so many people enjoy it!
> 
> At the end of the first one, I hinted at a sequel and had already begun working on a short one centered on the holidays. Sadly, I had to stop writing for a bit as someone in my family tested positive for COVID. I ended up helping them around the house these past few months and between that and my normal work load, I didn't have time to continuing writing and editing. But, now they're feeling well enough to do work on their own and between that and some other family members also stepping up and helping, I have more free time. So here's part 2 :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who waited patiently and is continuing to read this story. I hope to update every week or so and will continue to give updates if anything changes. Thank you all (:


End file.
